In the case of transmissions with two counter shafts, the drive shaft is fixed axially and radially; the main shaft arranged coaxially with the drive shaft must be able to move freely in the radial direction for achieving load balancing, whereby while engaged, the main shaft would be centered on the position of the transmitting gear with the help of a sleeve.
Typically the drive shaft in such types of transmissions is found to be partly above the axial length and with a part of its axial bearing within the main shaft. Thereby the main shaft is connected to a part of the axial bearing on the drive shaft through a corresponding part such as a retaining ring. This is done in such a way that the transmission of axial forces from the main shaft to the drive shaft and vice versa is possible.
In the disengaged position or during shifting from one gear to gear, or when there is no sleeve, the main shaft is not centered and thus deviates until it lies on the drive shaft for example. This can result in unnecessary knocking of the shafts under the influence of centrifugal forces and as a result of imbalance or friction which would result in the wobbling of the gears and that would produce an unpleasant rattling noise.
In addition, the main shaft is moved to the center of the gear during the engagement of the gear through a clutch and thereby centered which could result unfortunately in wearing out of the clutch.
The below mentioned invention thus has the objective of developing a device to reduce the movement of the main shaft in the disengaged condition in a transmission with at least two counter shafts as a result of which the disadvantages of the current technology can be countered. In addition the device should be manufacturable and assembled in a cost effective manner.
Accordingly it is suggested that the main shaft is loaded compared to the drive shaft so that the main shaft is centered even in the disengaged position.